DBZ: Reversal
by xXYamchaXx
Summary: What if in steads of a saiyan coming to Earth, what if it was a human baby who went to Vegeta. In this story, we have a baby Yamacha who crash lands on Vegeta, what will happen, will he be able to survive in the Saiyan Empire?
1. Chapter 1

-1DBZ: Reversal

I don't own DBZ or its characters

Introduction

A single lone man walked down a fabulous hall, on any side were things which very few people could even dream of owning. The ceiling of the hall was over 30 feet high, and the walls were made out of a black marble like stone. As the man walked down the long hallway, he noticed the many doors which lined the hall, and the many guards who also walked up and down the hall way. He had known most of them, and had helped many of them achieve their rank during the course of his life. So as he walked by the battle harded guards, they would almost smile at him, and at least recognize him as he walked by them. He soon came to the door, which led to the room he was headed too. He stooped and waited for two guards to move, and the massive door to open. Walking through the doorway, he was no in the fancy room in the building, the throne room. On each side a red carpet were guards standing reading to do their master's beckoning. As he walked past each of the, they stood as if they were statues. The man walked past them to a small area below steps which led up to the throne it self, and the king who was now sitting upon the throne. Once at this spot, the man lowed himself to his needs and presented himself to the king.

"My supreme lord, I have come on your message," the man said quietly, "What is the reason for which you have summoned me?"

"Well Limus," The king announced with a deep tone, "I have been honored by your many years of service to this crown, and your work with our great warriors. At last though, you have pasted you usefulness, we have many others who can and for whom one will replace you."

Limus lowered his head slightly, and sighed in slowly slightly, none one could hear him. He had known that this moment was going to happen for a number of years. He was no longer a youngster, but he knew he could help out as much as anyone else, and his great knowledge, and experience could help out any young warrior. It still hurt to lose his job because of this.

"I am not without a bit of mercy, and kindness to those loyal to me. Limus, you will be allowed to retire and live out your live in what way you see fit," the king announced.

"You are truly great my lord, and nothing can compare with you."

"You are dismissed, Limus, good luck with your remaining years."

Limus slowly turned away form the King, and began to walked down the hall of throne room. He had no idea what he would do now. He had never thought about just how he would live a life without training young fighters, and fighting. He would have to find something that could replace these needs, or he would end up like the so many other retired saiyans who literally killed themselves out of boredom. Maybe he could find a way to help so youngsters on a different planned. No that wouldn't work, because, the news of his retirement would be known. He could not try to leave, or his loyalty would be questioned, and he could be hunted down by some other saiyan. The only person he could be allowed to train was a grandson, but he had none of them. His own family had been killed over the course of many years. No, he would have to live without that type of live, it was sad how things like that worked.

Walking down the road, Limus wondered what port he should head to, and what planet he would have the best chance to live at. As he thought, he noticed a strange star in the sky. It was odd, because it was daytime, and the blood red sky should prevent what he noticed. It was small, but was there. He then noticed how it flew towards the planet. The saiyan watched as some strange device crashed just a little bit in front of him. Out of curiosity, he went towards the destroyed vehicle. Approaching it, he noticed the remains of a pod looking device. As he got close to the pod, he blinked when he noticed a baby in the pod, lying asleep.

Limus picked up the helpless baby who was yelling with his whole might. The old warrior, examined it closely. It was just like any Saiyan, except that it had no tail. Limus could also noticed that it was pretty frail too. He wondered for a second, if he should put a end to the weak little thing. It would be easy, and he would not have to deal with anything that came from dealing with this thing. His mind came up with an idea though. A plan, something which would keep him from losing his mind in boredom in his retirement. This kid, could be his exercise, this kid could be his great challenge in his life. If he could raise this weak creature to be a saiyan warrior. Then well, it would prove he was the best trainer who had ever lived on any planet in the Saiyan Empire. He could do it too, it would be a great challenge, but the child could pass off as a tailless saiyan if he could grow up to be strong enough.

A smile crossed the old saiyans mouth, this had been providence, he had been destined to find this child, and raise him. Things were happening for reason of fate, he would cover his own part of fates plan.

A/N- I know, it is way to short, but I promise if I make another chapter, it will be longer. If you like this, or want me to keep this story moving, just review. If no one likes this story, then I just won't update it.


	2. Chapter 1: heifu

DBZ: Reversal

I don't own DBZ or its characters, but I do own the OC's in the story, but if you want to use them, just ask

Chapter 1: Heifu

The cerulean sky above the Heifu was a perfect sight, just like it was on pretty much every other day. There were only a few clouds which were scattered across the sky like a great painter had decided on the locations of the clouds. Under this brilliant sky, everyone on the planet was doing their normal daily work. Everything was, in a word, normal. There was nothing out of place, and everything went its normal way on the backwater little planet.

On this planet stood one house, a house which was all by itself in the small mountains of the place. The house was extremely simple but of decent size. The walls were painted with a basic white paint, and a red titled roof. The only thing that stood out about this house was the massive porch and deck on the place. On this day, a old man was sitting on a rocking chair on the front porch of the place.

The old man sat rocking slowly back in his chair. The old Saiyan Limus sat relaxing in his chair, thinking about life. The old Saiyan could feel his age, and every how much older he was now, then when he was forced to retire from the Empire. 15 years to the day, he had retired, and his life had changed. It was hard to believe that much time, but it also seemed like his days as a trainer for the Empire was another lifetime ago. So many things had taken place since he landed on this planet, must involving the small alien child he found that day.

The old man almost laughed as he thought about that young man, and his progress over the last 15 years. He remembered how challenging he thought it would be to raise the frail baby into something of a warrior. While, that was far from really happening, the progress of the boy over the years as really something else. While he did not have the blood lust of an saiyan, he was highly competitive, something which Lumis had been able to use for a long time.

Yes, training kid was far different then training an saiyan for many reasons. He had to wait till the boy was older to start to train him, he had to start off easier then he did when he trained him, and he it took longer to get though the opening part of the training. Still the boy learned fast after the start, maybe as fast or faster then anyone he had ever trained. He also pride in himself, and desire to become a great warrior. He was pretty strong, and decently skilled, and could handle himself in battles against most, but he had not even gotten close to his own potential, something that Limus had to remind the youngster of all the time.

Limus stopped rocking and looked down the hill his house was sitting upon in the direction of the nearest town. The youngster, Yamcha was taking part in some tournament, one which Limus agreed to letting him join after no shortage of convincing by Yamcha. He had thought about going to see the tournament himself, but he had things he had to set up for when his adopted grandson returned.

Down in the city, the tournament had already been going on for a while. While the various tournaments that took place in the Saiyan Empire were normally filled with top notch warriors, this tournament was on a far backwater planet, and as such the number of warriors was nil. In fact this tournament had pretty weak competition, which helped cause two teenagers make it to the finals of the tournament. Not that anyone was actually surprised by this small little fact, everyone knew who would be in the finals, if they did not meet in the tournament before so.

The two warriors walked up to the ring. One of the warriors as a native of the planet, he looked somewhat like a human except that he had pointed ears, and clawed hands. This one had long white hair and light blue eyes and an overall look that showed his pride with his perfect looking white gi. This man was known as the Prince of Heifu, Sonju Medici. This teenager had already been accepted to the top Saiyan Academy for its warriors.

The second warrior who enter the ring was Yamcha. Yamcha had cut his hair right before the tournament and now was wearing his personal green gi with his symbol right on the front of if. Yamcha had a reputation himself as the tailless Saiyan of the planet and everyone one knew for Heifu was a heck of a fighter.

These two already had quite a history, and fought each other a number of times already, and no one really knew who had came out the top more.

"Well, Yamcha, seems you get to have your ass kick by me again," Sonju announced a arrogant tone, which was his norm.

"Yeah right, you just keep telling yourself that, I am sure you will wake up to reality soon," Yamcha replied preparing himself for the fight ahead.

A second later, the opening sign for the fight went up. The two warriors just circled one and other, each looking for a opening to attack. Neither of the two could find the opening which they were looking for. Yamcha tired of this game decided to force the action, moving in swiftly at Sonju. He had hoped that he would figure something out as he moved in for the attack, but his mind just came up blank. So he figured he would attack, and figure it from there.

Yamcha's launched his opening strike a punch aimed for Sonju's mid section, one which was easily blocked by Sonju. Sonju attempted a quick uppercut as a counter aiming at a spot where he figured Yamcha would move into a second later. The punch was perfect, and would of worked if Yamcha didn't manage to block the force of the punch. Yamcha managed to grapple the attack, and then threw Sonju across the ring.

Sonju managed to flip himself so that he landed on his own feet. At the moment he landed he pick up on Yamcha who was on his was to attack him again. Sonju figure the attack and used his right forearm to block a high kick from Yamcha. And managed to then counter attack with a strong punch which knocked Yamcha back a few steps before engaging him with a furry of punches which were blocked perfectly by Yamcha who was forced into defense Sonju then jumped up and tried a flying kick. Yamcha decided to attack at the moment with his own uppercut. A second later both attacks hit perfectly, sending both warriors flying.

Yamcha landed a few feet away and popped up to his feet and could look across and notice Sonju do the same thing.

"Well, Yamcha, seems that were about even again, I can't figure out how, but we are," Sonju said shaking his head slightly.

"Yeah, I agree with you on that," Yamcha said pushing all of his power and energy into his right hand, "Why don't we end this quickly, we both know we could trade blow like that all day."

"Yeah, but then again you don't have a chance," Sonju replied charge his energy into his left hand.

At his house, Limus could feel a major spike in energy from two people in the town, he knew who it was, and he figured why. A second later both of the spikes of energy were gone. Limus noticing this got up and walked into his home to prepare for Yamcha's arrival, he knew that the fight was over, and one of the two kids won.

As figured, He heard the front door open a little while later. Limus walked towards the door to see his grandson. When he saw him, he could tell that the boy was a bit depressed.

"So you lost huh?" Limus said once coming to eye contact with Yamcha

"No gramps, it was a draw, both of us were knocked out of the ring."

"Hmm…figures that would happen, with you two it is always close."

"Well for now, Sonju is leaving soon, and I am sure he will get way stronger then me at the academy."

"Well, interesting, I guess coming from his family does not hurt, but then again," Limus said with a small smile, "You're going there as well, it is my birthday gift to you my boy, I used some old connections to get you a spot."

"What, really gramps, your kidding," Yamcha replied out of almost disbelieve.

"Yes we leave tomorrow, you better go get something to eat, I am sure it will take you some time to pack up."

Limus watched Yamcha quickly move passed him, the aura around him having drastically changed in the last couple of second. Limus knew as long as they stayed here, Yamcha would remain a ok fighter at best, but at the academy, he would learn more then even he could show him. Plus he would of course go to make sure that he learned what he need, and that the teachers at the academy were up to par. He didn't tell Yamcha this, but he had been offered a spot as the headman of the academy, a spot which would allow him to come out of retirement.


	3. Chapter 2: On the way to the Academy

Dragonball Z: Reversal

I don't own DB/DBZ or its characters

Chapter 2: On the way to the Academy

Limus looked back at his home for 15 years, it was empty now, he and Yamcha had packed up every little thing the day before. Limus sighed as he thought about all of the wonderful memories in the place raising the youngster to the teenager that he was now. He would miss the home, and even this backwoods planet, but he would always have the memories, and he could always return to the house in time.

Yamcha also was leaving, the only home he had ever had, but for him, thoughts of missing his home were not present, for him, it was all about the future, the future adventures he would have. The future lessons, and skills he would master, and becoming better once and for all then Sonju. Yeah, he would out work his rival and become better then him in no time.

The two of flew quickly across the landscape of the planet, heading towards the one and only space port on the small plant. Here a large spaceship was docked Yamcha looked up at the ship was in amazement, he had never seen anything as big as this in his life. The ship had to be 300 feet tall, and barely even fit into the space port, which he always thought was large. Limus noticing his grandson laughed, his reaction was priceless, and showed just how much of a backwoods planet kid he was. He smiled at his adopted grandson, remembering the first time, he saw a massive ship like the one in front of them, years before.

"Pops, is that what we are going on," Yamcha asked still in awe of what was in front of him.

"Of course, that it the Academies own spaceship, The Grand Vegeta, we are the last stop before it heads back to the Academy," Limus replied with a smile.

"So, if it is the last stop, that would mean that all the other incoming students are already inside, how many do you think their will be?"

"Well, that depends on the quality of applicants from across the empire, normally around 1000 is common for a class. You have to be pretty good just to get into the academy," Limus said with a smile at his grandson, "Basically, everyone of them, would make the people you normally fight here except Sonju look like jokes. They are at least as good as you, Yamcha."

"Wow," Yamcha whispered to himself before his voice grew suddenly louder, "This is going to be a blast."

The two of them walked up to the entrance to the port, each showing their idea as they walked into the large building. As normal, almost no one was there, it the quietest building in town, and without a doubt one could hear a pin drop.

"I guess the academy, has lowered it standards if it is even taking you," Sonju said announcing his presence in the room.

"We will see about the whole lowering standards, cause if they are, they had to even more to take a lame loser like in," Yamcha replied his eyes narrowing on Sonju.

"Whatever, we will see who the loser is," Sonju shot back.

"Boys, you both will have more worries then which of you is stronger then the other," Limus interjected causing both to become quiet.

The three quietly walked out of the port, and into the entrance to the large ship. Yamcha looked around at the hall closely, it was in a arch shape, and seemed to go on forever, he also noticed the in the middle was a large room, with a large number of other rooms that lined the outside of the large room. Everything was of a simple look as well, nothing fancy, but the size was still intimidating.

Two older men walked up to the group, Limus knew each of the men right away, each was a student of his, and more then likely had a role in his return as head master. Though he had heard rumors of lower performance after he left, he also knew the head master who replaced him, had gone and gotten herself married to a important family and was forced to leave.

"Master, Limus, it is great to see you back here," one of the two said with a large smile, "We were in need of your great touch around here,."

"You rate me to highly," Limus meekly replied, "Well these two are the two incoming fighters from my new homeworld, Sonju, and my grandson, Yamcha."

"Ahh,,, yes, it is great to have you as well," the man said looking closely at the two, "It will be interesting to see how good you two are."

"Well, you two might as well go find your rooms, we have things to go over with Limus," the other man interjected, "Sonju your in room 515, Yamcha 206."

Yamcha smiled as he moved quickly to his room, to put his things away. As he walked into the room, he almost ran right into someone. Yamcha turned to look at the person, and looked up to see a red skinned alien standing before him. The alien was about the same height as he was. He also right away noticed his white hair. From looking at him, he could also tell they were about the same age.

"Well, now, what do we have here, a tailless saiyan huh?" the alien announced looking at him, "Well, you better be more careful where you walk. Someone might take it the wrong way, and that is how fights break out."

"Well, my bad," Yamcha quietly replied.

The alien blinked, "Wow, you are a strange saiyan, I guess you are really are from the backwater."

"Hey no one calls my home backwater, but my friends," Yamcha retored back.

"Cool it, I see the fight now, I think you are ok," the alien said, "By the way, my name is Jeice. I am your roommate for this trip."

"Well, Jeice how common of you to forget to introduce the other person in the room," A green skinned alien announced, "Well at least he is not normal, for his race, Saiyan's can be so…annoying."

Yamcha looked up at the other alien who was taller then him, and had antenna on his head.

"Well, nice to meet both of you, my name is Yamcha," Yamcha said with a smile.

"Well, Yamcha, my name is Nail," the other alien said introducing himself.

Yamcha found his area in the room, where he could put away his things, after talking with the other two, he started to put away his stuff, he noticed Jeice was messing with his hair, and Nail was sitting and reading out of a book, The two of them seemed nice enough to put up with on the journey, Yamcha wondered what the other 997 members of the new class would be like.

"Yamcha please come down to the testing center," a intercom went off getting Yamcha attention as he looked confused.

"What is up," Yamcha asked his roommates, as if they would know.

"I imagine, they are testing your power level," Nail said causally, it is to know where to place you when we get to the Academy.

"What were you two"

"342," Jeice announced proudly, "Top power rating this year so far."

"Correct, I was at only 320," Nail added.

"Well, I better go check myself," Yamcha said getting up and heading for the door to leave.

"Well, I am curious myself, hey Nail lets go check out what his level is, I bet it is about 110," Jeice announced getting to his feet.

"Fine it is not like I have anything better to do," Nail commented.

The three walked down to the station, where he noticed Sonju already there, actually already walking back to his room. Yamcha did have a chance to see Sonju level, which would of told him where he was. Yamcha and his new friends walked into the room.

"Wow, that last guy was good, one of the best this year," one of the techs in the room.

A smile grew on Yamcha's face, "Hey Jeice, I bet you, I am over 300."

"What… sure," Jeice replied, "If I win, you have to walk around the ship in a dress for a day."

"Fine, if I win, you will have to teach me every skill you know before we get to the academy."

"Fine."

"Yamcha, please come forward," the head tech announced as Yamcha walked under the machine.

Yamcha watched as the number for his power level rose, Jeice also watching nervously. Suddenly the number on the power level stopped, it read, 335."

"Interesting same as the other one from this planet," the tech said surprised.

"Seems I won," Yamcha announced with a smile.

A/N- I know you will complain about power levels, but remember three things, one, this is before they undergo big time training, secondly they are younger then in the show, and thirdly this is a AU so they will not be at the exact same level as in the show.

Power Levels:

Jeice: 342

Yamcha: 335

Sonju: 335

Nail: 320


	4. Chapter 3: Yamcha vs Saibamen

Dragonball Z: Reversal

I don't own DBZ or its characters

Chapter 3: Yamcha vs. Saibamen

As one might gather from simple logic, a trip across the galaxy was not a thing which a person could make in a rather short period of time. Now, especially when one had to pick up future students from different planets. This was quite a long trip actually, and for our hero, it was the first trip in outer space. This did not mean however that the time was being wasted idle, no in fact this couldn't be farther from the truth of the matter. Part of the reason they new students went on such a long trip was so they could get accustomed to each other before they arrived on Planet Vegeta, homeworld of the Saiyans, and the capital planet of the Saiyan Empire.

As such would expect, Yamcha, our hero was not wasting a moment of his time, in fact, he was right where you would expect a young warrior with a lot of time to be, the training room. Their were actually a large number of training rooms in the spaceship, each was quite similar, expect for a few minor difference, if you walked into one training room, and then were put in a different on, you would be able to tell what the difference between the two were.

They were simple rooms, empty with a large computer one of the walls. This computer was key for training, actually it was the most important thing in the whole place. You see, this was were one decided on what type of practice one would want. There were really three choices which one could pick from. One was a certain amount of robot drones, these were especially good when one wanted to fight objects which used logic in fights, there were the Saibamen, small green creatures that were grown from seeds. They were good targets, cause they could be at various power levels and were quite aggressive. Lastly one could fight a computer created image of a fighter, while many didn't like this, it did give the fighter a chance to fight something they could thing of like Yamcha could fight Sonju without either getting hurt, it took the glory out it, but it was helpful.

Yamcha decided to fight some Saibamen, they seemed like a good fight for that day at least. Yamcha wearing his new saijan armor walked up to the machine and put in for 3 saibamen, at low level. Yamcha turned around to notice 3 objects slowly raising from the ground. He knew that these were saibamen, it was how they made their entrance into a room, or this case a fight. They were different colors too, not just green, the ones coming out of the ground were actually yellow saibamen, for they were lower level between 100-200 on the power meter. Still they would make a nice workout for anyone to take on three of them at the same time.

Yamcha quickly took his stance, the same one he always used, shown to him by his grandfather. Yamcha looked around his eyes judging when all three Saibamen would come out of the ground. Yamcha pulled back on his heels just a bit as he watched the last one pop up. All three of them looking at him closely as if he were some type of plaything they could just rip apart for fun, like how a dog can rip apart its toys. They were crazy aggressive too, something Yamcha knew about from past trainings. Yamcha looked forward, and noticed one of them ready, and then the other two completely ready as well.

Yamcha prepared his defense, as one of the saibamen came at him, he knew they would attack they always did, and this one seemed rather dull and boring in his attack, so base, a straight on attack, it was pointless, and rather foolish as well. Yamcha read the movements, a straight on lunge with a high punch from what he could read, nothing hard. Yamcha then looked around for the others, both were moving forward as well moving right at him, one from the front left and one from the front right. The speed told him, that they were going to get to him after the first one, so he had time to deal with the first threat before dealing with the second and third threats at the same time, just enough. He just had to handle it in a way so fast, that the other two wouldn't change their paths, and he would get caught up in a four way battle really fast. I extended 4 way battle would not be good, in fact it would be something to avoid at all cost.

Yamcha put the palm of his right hand in front of him as he waited for the right time, pushing his energy into it, he prepared for his counter strike, or interception strike as it should actually be called. As the saibaman move, he mental counted down, and then he suddenly pressed forward on his feet, thrusting his whole body forward at once at the saibaman. The palm of his hand hit the saibaman right in the middle section of its body, as suddenly the whole middle of the creature was ripped apart. Yamcha noticed the second and third saibamen moving at him and they smartly worked together, one going for a high kick and one going for low kick figuring that at least one of them would land a good hit on Yamcha.

Yamcha also had already read this as well, or did so rather quickly, the speed of though in a battle was as Yamcha had come to learn, as important as the speed in self in many cases. If one could think fast, they could possibly think up counters to stronger or faster foes. Yamcha moved right at the two, he did a sweep kick to hit the low saibaman before he could be hit, and then grabbed the foot of the other saibaman and threw him at the same time. The one he kicked came up right at him, a impressive move, which almost caught Yamcha off guard, if he had been stronger, it would of, but this was a bit to weak and the saibaman to slow to pull off the move right. Yamcha was able to counter, with a elbow which ended the second saibaman, with little trouble, as it managed to catch the creature off guard completely.

Yamcha turned to face the last Saibaman who was getting of the ground, he want to end this with something flashy. Yamcha smiled as he raised his hand up, he would use the move that Jiece had shown him a bit before.

"Crusher Ball," Yamcha called out throwing a red ball of energy at the last saibaman, The ball literally ripped apart the last saibaman.

"Computer time," Yamcha called out to the machine which controlled the whole room.

"1:45," a voice replied back.

"Well 10 seconds faster then last time, not bad, I guess, but it could be better," Yamcha replied, "I have to be the best, afterall."

Suddenly the main speakers went off, "Greetings," A loud voice called out to the people on the spaceship, "Welcome to Vegeta, your new home, and welcome to the Academy."

A/N- This is the first chapter of anything I have worked on in a long time, I hope if you liked the story, that you will review, it is always great to get reviews, it is good motivation to keep writing. Thanks for reading, Next chapter, What, a Tailless Saiyan?


End file.
